Total Drama Island
by Kirbyman23
Summary: 25 contestants from the online computer game Super Smash Flash 2 battle it out for 1,000,000 dollars. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out on Total Drama Island
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Beginning

* * *

"Hi, my name is Luigi and I'm your host for Total Drama Island w\characters from the online computer game Super Smash Flash 2. They will be competing for 1,000,000 dollars," he said. (A/N)

The boat with the contestants came.

"The first contestant is Mario, my brother," said Luigi.

"Hey bro," said Mario.

"Hey," said Luigi. "Next we have Link."

"Hey Luigi," said Link.

"Next, from Dreamland, we have Kirby," said Luigi.

"Mmmmm, I feel like eating someone," said Kirby.

"Oh no you don't," said Mario.

"Yes I am I wanna suck up Luigi," said Kirby, running to Luigi.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luigi yelled.

Kirby stopped running.

"Um, actually Kirby, we have some food in the kitchen," Luigi said calmly.

"Oh can I go there now?" asked Kirby.

"No I wanna make sure everybody eats," said Luigi.

"Oh, ok," said Kirby.

"Next, we have Samus," said Luigi.

"Um, Luigi, I'm also Zero Suit Samus," she said.

"Okay thanks for the info," said Luigi. "Next up is Megaman."

"Hey guys," said Megaman. "Where do I go now Luigi?"

"Just sit with those four people over there," answered Luigi.

He sat with the four other contestants.

"Next is Fox," said Luigi.

"Hey ya'll people," said Fox.

"Next up is Captain Falcon," said Luigi.

"From the F-Zero series?" asked Link.

"Yep, I sure am," said Captain F. "And I believe I will win."

"Don't stop believing man, don't stop believing, BECAUSE YOU AREN'T GONNA WIN," said Mario.

"Hey!" said Captain F.

"Yeah, you heard me," said Mario.

"Okay girls you're both beautiful," Luigi states.

"HEY!" Both Captain F. and Mario yell.

"Next we have Pikachu," Luigi yells over the bickering two.

"Pika-pika," he smiled and ran towards the group.

Mario and Captain F were still bickering.

"If you two don't stop bickering, I will make Pikachu shock you," Luigi warned.

They stopped their bickering.

"Next up is Sonic the Hedgehog," said Luigi.

"Hey people," said Sonic.

"Hey Sonic," said Kirby. "Come sit with us, man."

"Okay," said Sonic, running over to the group with his very, fast speed.

"Next up is Princess Peach from the Mushroom Kingdom," said Luigi.

"Hello guys," said Peach.

"OMG how did Peach become a brawler she's so nice and weak?" said Captain F.

"Hey!" said Mario.

"Oh lord here it comes again," said Luigi.

"You better check yourself before talking about someone else," said Peach.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh that's that burn, Captain F," said Kirby.

"Next we have Princess Zelda," said Luigi.

"Hello random people except Link," said Zelda.

Everybody rolled their eyes at Zelda.

"Next up we have Bomberman," said Luigi.

"Hey guys hey Luigi," said Bomberman.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everybody yelled.

"What's wrong everybody?" asked Bomberman.

"I think they think that you are gonna throw a bomb at them," Luigi answered.

"Oh," said Bomberman.

"Next we have Meta Knight, the star warrior who taught Kirby how to be one too," said Luigi.

"That's right," said Kirby. "That's why I'm one right now.

"Next up is Black Mage," said Luigi.

"Hey ya'll," said Black Mage.

"Next up off of the boat is Ness," said Luigi.

"Hi guys," said Ness.

"Next is Jigglypuff," said Luigi.

"Hey guys," said Jigglypuff.

"Next up is Miles Tails," said Luigi.

"Hi guys," said Tails.

"Alright this is taking to long. The last eight are Yoshi, DK, Wario, Lloyd, Ichigo, Sora, Naruto and Goku.

"I'm the awesomest one here," said Goku.

"Um no you aren't if all 25 of us were in an who's awesome, Yoshi would win," explained Mario.

"Thanks buddy," said Yoshi.

"You are welcome," said Mario.

"Alright, since everybody is here now, I got food in the kitchen for ya'll to eat," said Luigi.

"Yay food!" said an excited Kirby.

"But don't eat it all," said Luigi.

"What are we eating?" asked Wario.

"Today's menu is fruit," said Luigi.

Everybody stared at each other.

"BANANAS!" yelled DK, while running to the kitchen.

Everybody ran after him.

"I hope the fruit is good," said Luigi.

-in the kitcken-

"Man, I can't wait to see who we are on a team with,"said Kirby, eating some grapes.

"Me too," said Mario, eating an apple.

Luigi walked into the kitchen.

"Alright, I am gonna give ya'll a tour around Camp Smash," said Luigi.

Everybody followed Luigi.

"This bathroom is where you can share your thought to the world," explained Luigi.

Then he went everywhere else and showed them other stuff.

-At night around the campfire-

"Now if I split ya'll into teams now, it wouldn't be even so, I wrote down everybody's name and put it in this basket on the chair. Whoever I pick out is the one going to the bye-bye boat," explained Luigi. "The person going home tonight is…..

….

….

….

….

….

…..Fox," Luigi finished.

"What, that's not possible," said Fox.

"Well, sorry you gotta go to the bye-bye boat," said Luigi.

"Whatever," said Fox, going to the boat.

It shiped him off to his home place.

"Alright, everybody go to sleep," said Luigi.

Everybody went to their beds.

* * *

-in the boys cabin-(Mario, Link, Kirby and Megaman)

"I call the top bunk," said Kirby, floating up to it.

Mario pulled him down.

"Boy you den lost your mind," said Mario.

"Guys, can ya'll stop fighting over a bed?" said Link."I'd rather have the bottom part."

"Seriously, stop," said Megaman."And I would too."

"And guys ya'll do know there are 2 top bunks, right?" explained Megaman.

Mario and Kirby look at the other top bunk.

"Here Kirby you can have this one," said Mario, running over to the other top bunk.

"Now, are ya'll ready to hear the teams tomorrow?" asked Link.

All three of them said yes.

"I hope I'm on a team with Mario and Zelda," said Kirby.

"Let's go to sleep and find out tomorrow ok guys?" said Link.

"Alright," all 3 of them said.

The 4 went to sleep.

* * *

-in the girls cabin- (Peach, Zelda/Shiek, Samus and Jigglypuff)

"I still don't know why they call me a girl," said Jigglypuff.

"Me neither I thought you were supposed to be a boy," said Peach.

"Exactly I am but people still think I'm a girl," said Jigglypuff.

"Maybe it's because you are pink," said Zelda.

"And you sing very well like a girl," joined Samus.

"Maybe," said Jigglypuff.

"Anyways who do ya'll wanna be on a team with girls?" asked Samus.

"Mario, Kirby, Yoshi and Meta Knight," said Peach.

"Link, Ness, Tails and Sonic," said Zelda.

"DK, Bomberman, Black Mage and Lloyd," said Jigglypuff.

"Captain Falcon, Naruto, Goku and oh yeah Pikachu," said Samus.

-Confessions-

Peach: Did Jigglypuff really just say all of the sucky people she I mean he wanted on her I mean his team? Oh my god is Jigglypuff a she or he. She's I mean he's getting me confused.

-End of confessions-

"Good night girls," said Samus.

"Good night,"All 3 of them said.

They turned out the lights.

"Well that's the end of a episode of Total Drama Island. Looks like Fox got booted first. Who will win? Who will lose? Will we ever find out if Jigglypuff's a she or a he? Find out on Total Drama Island!" explained Luigi.

Everybody who's reading I got some stuff to say before the first chapter is done.

I put Luigi as the host.

check out Super Smash Flash 2 it's awesome!

it wasn't even I actually pulled out a name to see who was going home already and I apperantly pulled out Fox. So for all of those Fox lovers sorry L.

Jigglypuff actually a girl or a boy? Please review about that too.

5. Please review of how the first chapter went please!

's your opinion about who should win please review.

now on, Black Mage is BM, Meta Knight is MK and Donkey Kong is DK.

Anyways bye I'll be back with a new chapter (don't know when but I'll get it in.) But bye please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Stay Awake First Challenge

Chapter 2

-In the girls cabin-

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Who put that alarm clock on?" asked Peach.

"I did," said J (Jigglypuff).

"Why in the world would you do that?" asked Peach.

"Well, I thought ya'll said ya'll were excited to hear the teams," said J.

Peach sighed. "Girls, wake up. What time is it, J?" Peach asked while waking up the other two.

"8:00A.M. Breakfast ends at 8:30A.M," explained J.

The two finally woke up.

"Alright, let's go get some breakfast guys," said Peach.

"Alright," said Samus and Zelda, still half asleep.

The four went to the kitchen.

* * *

All of the boys (except for Mario, Link, Kirby and Megaman) were in the kitchen. The menu was cereal and bacon. The four girls got some cereal and bacon and sat down. Yoshi sighed. His best friend, Pikachu, looked at him.

"You okay buddy?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just don't like the breakfast," said Yoshi.

Pikachu looked at him with a confused look.

"Just kidding," said Yoshi. He leaned over to Pikachu's ear. "After we know our teams, meet me behind our cabin."

Pikachu nodded.

Peach and Zelda stared at the two.

"Um, hi," said Pikachu.

They still looked at them.

"Look, we're best buddies, that's all," said Yoshi.

They stopped looking at them.

"I guess they wanted to know about our friendship," said Pikachu.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Yoshi.

The other four boys burst through the door.

"Um, ya'll get 10 minutes to eat," said Lloyd.

"Okay," said Kirby.

-Confessions-

Yoshi: Did Peach and Zelda really want to know about our friendship? Anyways, I'm planning on making an alliance with Pikachu and Kirby. Why? Because I can!

-End of confessions-

Yoshi wrote a note to Kirby. Then, he threw it to Kirby like a paper airplane. It hit Kirby. He put the note under the table and read it.

After we know our teams, meet me at me and Pikachu's cabin

From: Yoshi

To: Kirby

Kirby looked up at Yoshi. He was staring at him. Kirby gave him a thumb up. After 10 minutes, it was time to hear the teams. The 24 went outside.

"Now here are the teams," Luigi started. "Peach, Zelda, Kirby, Pikachu, Yoshi, Lloyd, Ichigo, Mario, Link, Captain Falcon, Sonic and Tails are The Blue Team."

"Wow, only 25% of our team is strong," said Mario.

"You know it!" said Lloyd, Ichigo and Captain Falcon.

"Yes, we're on a team together," said Yoshi high fiving Kirby and Pikachu.

"Samus, J, Megaman, Bomber man, Meta Knight, Black Mage, Ness, DK, Wario, Sora, Naruto and Goku are the Green Team," said Luigi.

-Confessions-

Goku: Okay. Luigi is crazy! If he made me be on a team with J, then he is crazy.

-Next-

Yoshi: I can't believe I'm on a team with Pikachu and Kirby! This will make things easier like easier man!

-Next-

Zelda: I'm really bummed out that I'm on a team with Ichigo. But it's worth not being on a team with J.

-Next-

Kirby: Yes, the people I wanted to be on a team: Mario and Zelda.

-Next-

Samus: Yes, I'm on a team with my best buddy, Ness.

-End of confessions-

"Alright, since the challenge is at 8:00P.M, and it is 11:00A.M right now, you can do whatever you want," said Luigi.

"Come on guys," said Yoshi, running to his cabin.

Kirby and Pikachu followed. Mario, Link and Megaman went to their cabin to play Mario Kart 2 on the Wii. The four girls went to their cabins to, just, talk. Lloyd, Wario, Black Mage and Sonic went to their cabin to play New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Everybody else was outside.

-In the back of Yoshi, Pikachu, Naruto and Goku's cabin-

"So guys I was planning on making an alliance with ya'll but what can it be-" Yoshi got cut off.

"The note passers," said Kirby.

"The candy lovers," said Pikachu.

"Let's stick with the candy lovers because I do love candy," said Yoshi.

"Alright guys bye I'm going to my cabin,' said Kirby.

"Bye then," said Pikachu and Yoshi.

-In the boy's cabin (Mario, Link and Megaman)-

"Hey guys." Kirby had arrived at the cabin.

"Hey," said Mario." You want to play?"

"I'm alright," said Kirby.

Mario was in 3rd place again.

"Why do I keep on losing?" said an annoyed Mario.

"It's because you are up there so you can't see the television that well," said Megaman. "And thanks for bringing your Wii."

"No problem," said Mario getting off of the top bunk.

They started playing again. For once, Mario won.

"Yes! I finally won," said Mario.

"Yep," said Link, being the one in last place.

"I got some good news and some bad news," said Zelda. "Bad news: I'm on a team with Ichigo. Good news: I'm on a team with Link."

Samus sighed. "J, what time is it?"

"5:00 P.M," said J.

"Dang, time passes by fast," said Peach. "We should go to sleep. The challenge is in 3 hours."

"Let's do it then," said Samus. "I'm still tired anyways."

The four went to sleep.

-3 hours later-

Beep! The challenge horn went on.

"J!" said Peach.

"That's not me it's Luigi with the challenge horn," said J.

"Oh. Well, my bad," said Peach.

"It's alright," said J.

Everybody got into their correct teams for the challenge.

"Here's how it goes," said Luigi. "You have to stay up all night in the woods. There will be seats for each of the 12 of you on your team sitting around the campfire. You can do whatever you can to stay up. Yes, you can get stuff from your cabin if you want to," explained Luigi. "Ready, Set, GO!"

Everybody ran to their campfire.

-Blue Team-

"How come there are only 4 girls?" asked Zelda.

"Because girls suck," said Ichigo.

-Confessions-

Mario: Now, I wish I could take back what I said about them being strong.

-Next-

Zelda: See, he's annoying!

-End of confessions-

"I'm hungry," said Tails.

"Me, too," said Sonic.

"Aww, do the sonic characters need their baby bottles?" said C. Falcon, with sarcasm.

"No, but ya'll need to shut your mouths," said Sonic.

"The other 8 stared at Yoshi. He looked like he had on his "I got a plan" face.

"The 8 of you staring at me follow me." said Yoshi.

The 8 got up and followed Yoshi.

All that laughing made the other 3 go to sleep.

"Looks like it is 9 vs 12," said Luigi.

-Behind Mario, Link, Kirby and Megaman's cabin-

"Look, I know ya'll are getting tired of those 3 so I got a plan," said Yoshi.

"Preach it Yoshi," said Pikachu.

"I don't care if they almost help us win or not. Every time we go to elimination night, we are gonna vote off one of those three people until the 3 are gone," explained Yoshi. "Now, who do ya'll want to vote off first?"

Everybody said Ichigo at the same time.

"Whoa," said Yoshi. "Fine with me."

"Oh yeah, Sonic and Tails, I'm gonna get some fish for you guys from the water," said Mario.

"I will go with you," said Kirby.

"Okay then come on," said Mario.

The team went back to the fire while Mario and Kirby were hunting for fish. They saw the 3 asleep.

"Dang it, they went to sleep," said Zelda.

"At least they can shut their mouth for once," said Link.

"Yep," said Yoshi. "I wonder how Mario and Kirby are doing."

-Green Team-

"Um, hey, Meta Knight?" said Ness.

"Yeah?" said MK.

"Do you think you have trained Kirby enough that he can win by himself?" asked Ness.

"Yeah, I think so," said MK.

"Well, Ness he is a star warrior just like MK," said Samus.

"Yeah, Luigi said that in the beginning when he was introducing everyone,' said Wario.

"Yeah, and Luigi's lazy because he said introducing people was taking too long," said Bomberman.

"He's lazy but I like him because he had BANANAS!" said DK.

"Of course that would be your only reason to like him," said Goku.

Jigglypuff made a mistake because she had sung her song that made her whole team go to sleep.

"Oh no!" thought Jigglupuff.

-Mario and Kirby-

They finally got out of the water with 24 fish. They looked really damaged but Mario was damaged the most.

"That's why you always need a partner," said Kirby.

"Yep," said Mario. "I packed a bucket let's go get it."

"Okay," said Kirby.

They grabbed the bucket, put the fish in it and ran to their team. Their team was amazed by how damaged they were.

"Mario, you look like 209% damage and Kirby you look like 102% damage," said Peach.

Mario and Kirby put 2 fish each on a stick, warmed them up and gave it to the team.

"Thanks guys," said Tails.

"And the Blue Team wins!" said Luigi, over the microphone. "Green Team, elimination night."

-Elimination night-

"Now the Green team has casted their votes. The person going home second is…

…..

….

…..

….

…..Jigglypuff," said Luigi.

"But why?" asked J.

"Because you made all 11 of us go to sleep," said Ness.

Jigglypuff sighed. She went to the bye-bye boat

-Confessions-

C. Falcon: Here is my plan. After the first person on our team is gone, I'm gonna focus on Pikachu and Yoshi. And I'm glad that J is gone.

-End of confessions-

"Looks like Jigglypuff is gone. Who will win? Who will lose? Will C. Falcon's plan fail or succeed? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Island!" finished Luigi.


	3. Chapter 3: Hot Walk

Chapter 3: Hot Walk

-In the girls cabin-

It was peace and quiet in the girl's cabin.

"No alarm clock equals peace," said Peach.

"And quiet?" asked Samus.

"Yep," said Peach. "Um, Zelda, I need to talk with you in private."

"Okay," said Zelda.

The two went to the basement.

"Guess what?" asked Peach.

"What?" Zelda asked back.

"C. Falcon's planning on eliminating Yoshi and Pikachu!" exclaimed Peach.

"Um, so?" asked Zelda with an 'I don't care' voice.

"You don't care about them?" asked Peach with a little horror and sadness in her voice.

"No, not really," answered Zelda.

Yoshi and Pikachu were listening from the top.

"What! You don't care about them? They are real sweethearts. They are always there for me and they are always nice to mean people!" said Peach.

-At the top-

Yoshi and Pikachu stared at each other.

"Did she just say what I thought she just said?" asked Yoshi.

"Probably," said Pikachu.

They stared at each other again.

"Ewwwwwww!" said Pikachu and Yoshi, sounding like a choir.

-In the basement-

"How'd you become a brawler if you're gonna be so nice?" asked Zelda, with a little anger in her voice.

"Um….." said Peach.

TELL ME WHY!" yelled Zelda, yelling out her anger.

"My mom told me to be nice all of my life," answered Peach.

"No wonder why people bullied you every day," said Zelda. "I'M OUT OF HERE!"

She left the basement. The two hid somewhere really quick. When Zelda left, they went to check on Peach.

"You alright?" asked Yoshi.

"Yeah," said Peach.

It was awkward silence for a moment.

"So, is Captain Falcon really trying to vote us of?" asked Pikachu.

"For no reason?" added Yoshi.

"Yes," said Peach. "And how'd you know that?"

"Um, we heard him talking about it," Yoshi lied.

"Okay," said Peach. "Want to get some breakfast?"

"Yeah, why not," said Pikachu.

The 3 went to the kitchen.

-Confessions-

Yoshi: I do feel bad that Zelda yelled at Peach. And the whole sweetheart thing, it's just nasty. But Mario, if Peach mistakenly kisses me or Pikachu, yell at her, not me or Pikachu and I guess… dump her.

-End of confessions-

-In the kitchen-

Today's menu was grits w/ sugar and butter.

"Sounds good," said Yoshi.

"No denying," said Pikachu.

"Same here," said Peach, starring at Pikachu and Yoshi.

The three got some breakfast and sat down. Peach starred at the other two the whole time.

"Dude, I think she's daydreaming about liking us, going on hundreds of dates then getting married to both of us," whispered Pikachu.

"Ya think?" Yoshi whispered back. "And it wouldn't be both of us. One of us."

"Which would be you," whispered Pikachu back.

They had started laughing loud. Everybody was confused.

"No it wouldn't Pikachu," said Yoshi, breaking the laugh.

"Whatever," said Pikachu.

They stared at each other. Then they started laughing again.

"I'm confused," said Sora.

"Well' you should be because this is an A and B conversation," said Yoshi. "Not an A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z conversation."

"I'm M," said Mario, slightly confused.

It was now time for the challenge. Everybody got into their correct teams for the challenge.

"Follow me," said Luigi.

They followed him. Five minutes later, they were at long wood sticks. Under that was fire and coal.

"For today's challenge, you will walk across these long wood sticks. Try to stay balanced the whole time you walk or you'll end up down there," said Luigi. "Get in your positions."

They were in their positions.

"Yoshi, if one of us falls, we'll say 'Super Smash Brothers Style'," said Pikachu.

Yoshi gave him thumbs up.

"Ready, set, go!" said Luigi.

Everybody walked carefully across. Mario and Wario decided to be dummies and run. They had fallen because they did this. They had went to the wall and walled jumped on the same wall over and over. Finally, they both did their 'get back up' power. They started walking again.

Peach was beside Zelda. Zelda purposely pushed Peach down. Everybody saw, but they didn't care. Even Mario didn't! Peach was nearly to the coal and fire. Kirby dropped down to the fire to risk his life. She was one inch away from the fire until Kirby got her and floated back up. Kirby threw her and she hung. Kirby got to his board and he made it, barely.

"So, did your boyfriend help you?" asked Zelda, making fun of Peach.

Peach got mad at her.

-Confessions-

Kirby: Why is our team so mean to each other? We're supposed to be a team, right?

-Next-

Peach: Why is Zelda so mean to me? I'm gonna get revenge on her so bad!

-Next-

Zelda: Wait a minute I've realized something. I think I'll be mean to Peach until I'm gone. –Laughs evil- Oh, um, I'M NOT BOWSER!

-End of confessions-

"The 'strong' people were at the finish line already. Yoshi and Pikachu took their time.

"Come on, slow pokes," said Lloyd.

The three laughed.

Then, they made a loud noise not focusing the other two. Yoshi fell off. They stopped yelling.

-Confessions-

Kirby: See what I mean!

-End of confessions-

"Yoshi, Super Smash Bros Style!" yelled Pikachu.

Yoshi waddled back up and threw three eggs to get back up a little more. He was hanging with one finger. They started walking for the finish line. They had gotten there.

"Alright, since five people from each team made it, it's gonna get serious," said Luigi.

The coal and fire turned into magma. The people from the Green Team who made it were: Megaman, Black Mage, Sora, Bomberman and Goku.

DK was way back from the finish. He walked as fast as he could.

It was now the final 4 people. And it was two people from each team. And they were Peach, Zelda, Wario, and DK.

"Now it's gonna get even more serious," said Luigi.

The magma was rising. Everybody stared at Luigi.

"Hey, I'm not the one making up there challenges," said Luigi.

"Guys, watch this," said Lloyd.

He pushed Yoshi into the rising magma.

"Oops, didn't mean to do that," said Lloyd, with sarcasm.

-Confessions-

Kirby: -Hits head on the toilet seat-

-End-

Yoshi had stopped falling. He was confused. He hooked up. The whole Blue Team (except for Zelda, Lloyd, C. Falcon and Ichigo) was in a vertical line holding hands, with Kirby at the top. Then, Peach and Zelda all of a suddenly got into a 'why can't you' battle.

"Why can't you be mean for once!?" asked Zelda.

"Why can't you be nice for once!?" asked Peach.

"I have a better 'why can't you' question," said Yoshi.

"What is it?" asked Mario.

"Why can't Kirby float us up before we become toast!?" asked Yoshi.

"Now, that's a good one," said Tails.

"Okay. Sorry guys. Ya'll ready?" asked Kirby.

"Oh yeah sure, we would like to stay here and become toast," said Pikachu, with sarcasm.

"Oh. Okay," said Kirby. He sat there.

"I can't believe he took that seriously," said Peach.

"Kirby, we were just kidding! Float us up!" said Link.

Kirby finally floated the Blue Team up. Now, it was Zelda v/s Wario. Zelda kept on transporting. Unfortunately, she didn't realize Wario was already at the finish line. And, the magma were at the boards. So, that meant Zelda became toast. Everyone felt bad.

"This is a good movie for me," said Peach.

"And, The Green Team wins!" said Luigi. "As a reward, you may change your team name to The Fire Flowers, The Ice Flowers or The Red Team."

"Red Team," said The whole Green Team.

"Okay," said Luigi. "Blue Team, ya'll are going to elimination night."

-Elimination Night-

"The Blue Team has casted in their votes. And the person going home tonight is…

…..

…..

…..

…..

….. C. Falcon," said Luigi.

"Dang it!" said C. Falcon.

He went to the bye - bye boat and left.

"Tune in to the next episode of, Total Drama, Island!" said Luigi.


	4. Chapter 4: Yoshi cook off

Chapter 4: Yoshi Cook off

Yoshi was in the kitchen cooking. Kirby and Pikachu found him.

"What's up?" asked Kirby.

"What you cooking?" asked Pikachu.

"First Question: Not Much. Second question: Fruit Salad and chocolate milk," said Yoshi.

"Sounds good," complimented Pikachu.

"Yeah," said Kirby. "And why are you up this morning?"

"Well, because the toads were tired of cooking 24/7 so I decided to take over for them for at least a day," said Yoshi.

"What lazy *** toads," said Kirby.

"Yeah they only had to cook for 2 days," said Pikachu.

"That's what I said," said Yoshi. "And make sure you keep this a secret."

"What?" asked Kirby.

"Today's challenge is Yoshi themed," said Yoshi. "Don't tell anybody."

"We won't. We promise," said Pikachu.

Everyone started rolling in. The Blue Team (except for C. Falcon, Lloyd and ichigo) were at a table together.

-30 minutes later-

The challenge horn went off. Everyone was ready for the challenge.

"Follow me," said Luigi.

5 minutes later, they were at a van.

"Hop in," said Luigi. "I'm driving,"

-10 minutes later-

They were at Yoshi's Island. They went to the kitchen.

"Today's challenge is a Yoshi cook off," said Luigi. "Here's how it goes. I will choose 2 people from each team: 1 girl and 1 boy. So Samus you are in. You will have to cook/make 2 entrees: breakfast and dinner. The people cooking from the blue team are…..

….

…

….. Peach and Mario," said Luigi. "The people cooking from the green team are…..

…..

…..

…. Samus and Ness," said Luigi.

"I was actually hoping I WOULDN'T be one of the cookers," said Mario.

"Same here," said Ness.

"Here are the match ups," said Luigi.

Peach v/s Samus

Mario v/s Ness

"Before we start, our judges will be Fox, J and C. Falcon," said Luigi. (A/n: Just a reminder, J is Jigglypuff)

"If I were still in the game, which team would I be on?" asked Fox.

"Blue Team," answered Luigi.

The judges sat in front of a table.

"The first entry is breakfast. The first match up will be Peach v/s Samus," said Luigi. "Ready, set, GO."

Peach and Samus ran to their stations. Peach was making peanut butter and jelly pancakes w/ OJ. Samus was making pancaked w/ chocolate chips and Apple juice.

Peach first got the pb & j, put them in separate bowls and microwaved it for 30 seconds.

Samus was cooking the pancakes. While doing that, she got the AJ (Apple Juice) out and the chocolate chips.

Peach had her pancakes done. She took out the bowls. Then she got a knife and spreaded the peanut butter on the pancakes. Next she got the jelly bowl and poured out the jelly on each of the pancakes. Last, she cut the pancakes in eights, poured OJ in each of the cups and rang the finish bell.

Samus put the chocolate chips on the pancakes, cut the pancakes into eights, poured the AJ and rang the bell.

"Judges, it's time to taste!" said Luigi. "Peach's first."

"I've never in my life tasted this before! 10 out of 10!" said J.

"I like how you put the jelly as the syrup, 10 out of 10," said C. Falcon.

"I've tasted this before, but way much better! 9 out of 10!" said Fox.

"Now Samus's dish," said Luigi.

"The chocolate chips taste good, but no syrup?! 7 out of 10

"Taste's good, same as C. Falcon, 8 out of 10," said J.

"Same as J and C. Falcon, 8 out of 10," said Fox.

Peach's score: 28 out of 30

Samus's score: 23 out of 30

"Peach got most points," said Luigi. "Mario v/s Ness, same thing, ready, set GO!"

They ran to their stations. Mario was cooking bacon and blending a fruit smoothie. Ness was cooking eggs and grits w/coffee.

"Hey, Ness?" asked Mario, cooking the bacon.

"Yeah," said Ness, cooking the eggs.

"Can you cook as good as you can, please?" asked Mario.

"Yeah, sure," said Ness.

Mario purposely burned the bacon and put a lot of salt in the smoothie. They both rang the bell.

"Ness's first," said Luigi.

"The eggs taste very seasoned and the coffe is really good, 10 out of 10," said C. Falcon.

"Same here. Same score," said J.

"Me too," said Fox.

None of the judges dared to taste Mario's dish.

Ness's score: 30 out of 30

Mario's score: 0 out of 30

Blue Team's total score: 28 out of 60

Red Team's total score: 53 out of 60

"Red team wins this round," said Luigi. "So, since Peach and Ness got higher scores, it's gonna be Peach v/s Ness in Dinner. Ready, Steady, GO!"

They ran to their stations. Peach was cooking Fried Chicken, rice and green beans w/soda. Ness was making homemade pizza, salad w/thousand Island dressing and lemonade.

Peach started the rice and green beans then fried the chicken.

After Ness put the dough in a big circle, he added the sauce, lots of shredded cheese, the pep (pepperoni) and sausages and put it in the oven. Then, made the pizza with meat (ham) and cut the 3 salads with a butter knife.

Peach was done with the rice and green beans. After 5 minutes, the fried chicken was done, she poured the soda and she rang the bell.

Ness got the pizza out, cut it in eights, poured the lemonade in the cups and rang the bell.

"Peach's first," said Luigi.

"I've tasted this before but this is the best fried chicken, rice and green beans. But, I'd prefer water than soda, 9 out of 10," said C. Falcon.

"I like the soda and the meal, 10 out of 10," said J.

"Same as C. Falcon, 9 out of 10," said Fox.

"Ness's dish," said Luigi.

"Lemonade, pizza and the salad is good. But for the ranch, I'd prefer ranch, 9 out of 10," said C. Falcon.

"Everything tastes great! 10 out of 10!" said J.

"The same as C. Falcon for the salad. But for the pizza, I'd prefer supreme, 8 out of 10," said Fox.

Peach's score: 28 out of 30

Ness's score: 27 out of 30

"It's a tied game so both teams go to elimination night," said Luigi.

"No fair," said Bomberman.

"Yeah! We got the point first," said Megaman, one of the Red Team's members.

"Well, sorry," said Luigi. "We got to go."

-Elimination Night-

"Here's how the 2 team elimination will go," said Luigi. "Each person will vote off some body from THEIR team. So that means 2 people are going tonight. Red Team, Blue Team, go vote of some body."

-5 minutes later-

"From the Red Team is…

…..

…. Samus and from Blue Team…..

…

… Lloyd," said Luigi.

"What the heck! I wasn't even in the challenge," said Lloyd.

"Well, sorry we voted you off," said Yoshi.

"I understand team," said Samus, walking to the bye-bye boat with Lloyd.

They left Camp Smash.

"Tune in for the next episode of Total Drama Island!" said Luigi.

I have nothing to say but review.

Oh yeah and your probably thinking right now: "Why is his name Kirbyman23 and he has a picture of Yoshi?"

Yeah i know. I'm trying to get a Kirby picture.

But anyways bye! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Climb The Mountain

**Chapter 5: Climb the Mountain**

Everybody was in the kitchen. The menu was the slightly dry grits and bitter apple juice.

"I wonder what the next challenge is," said Ichigo, poking at his grits.

"And I wonder when you are gonna get eliminated," said Zelda.

Ichigo looked at her with a confused look, everyone else on her team gave her a 'zip your lips' motion.

"Hey Yoshi?" asked Peach.

"Yeah," answered Yoshi.

"Why were you cooking breakfast last time?" asked Peach.

"Because the toads were tired of cooking 24/7 so I decided to take over for them for at least a day," said Yoshi.

"Lazy *** toads," said Peach.

"That's what I said," said Kirby.

"Yeah, but did you really have to curse?" asked Pikachu.

"Yeah did you?" asked Mario, butting in the conversation.

"Well, no," said Kirby.

"Well, I'm glad you said no," said Pikachu.

"Hey man, that's what I do for my life," said Kirby.

"No offense, but that's the stupidest response I've ever heard in my life," said Yoshi.

"Yeah, that kind of is," said Link, getting into the conversation.

"Oh, well my bad," said Kirby. "Don't judge me."

It was time for the challenge. Everyone got into their correct teams for the challenge.

"Follow me for your next challenge," said Luigi.

-5 minutes later-

They were at a tall mountain.

"Welcome to the challenge 'Climb the Mountain!' Here's how it goes: You probably didn't see DK this morning. That's because he's gonna be throwing ice cubes so you don't make it up. You can use/make stuff from that pile to get up better and easier. The first TEAM to the top win," said Luigi. "I'm warning ya'll, the first TEAM to the top wins. With that being said, Ready, Set, GO!"

Black Mage, Megaman, Kirby, Yoshi, Pikachu, Bomberman, Ness, MK, Goku, Naruto, Sora and Ichigo and Wario climbed the mountain without any items. Mario, Peach, Zelda and Link all got the jet packs from Super Mario Sunshine.

"Now, you'll get to see what I use in Mario games," said Mario.

He taught them how to operate the jet pack. Sonic and Tails used a rope and used it together.

Kirby and MK floated with their floating power. DK kept on throwing ice cubes at them, but they kept on dodging them. Then, at one point, an ice cube hit Kirby. But, He hurried up and changed into Fire Kirby and burned off the ice cube and kept on floating before he could hit the ground. MK made it up first then following him came Kirby.

Black Mage and Bomberman were climbing together. Ice cubes kept on going for them. Then, at one point, the ice cube went for Black Mage.

"Jump over here!" yelled Bomberman.

Black Mage jumped over to Bomberman. The ice cube that was going for Black Mage hit Wario. The two made it up.

Mario, Peach, Zelda and Link saw Wario so the 4 had stopped squirting water and went to save Wario. They got into a circle and when Wario was in it, they did one powerful kick at the same time and Wario went flying. Then, hit his face on the mountain. Then, he started climbing again.

"Mario we need some water in these things," said Link.

"Well, I guess I'll climb the rest of the way," said Mario, pouring some water in their things on top of a flat part of the mountain.

"Thanks," The three said.

They climbed and "jet packed" the rest of the way.

Megaman and Ness were climbing together. One ice cube almost hit Ness, but instead, it hit his baseball bat, which he used so he doesn't get hit. Megaman would keep on jumping on and off of the mountain. Then, Ness's baseball broke and he was out of luck.

"No!" yelled Ness

An ice cube was coming for Ness. So, without warning, he jumped over too Megaman.

"Could you have told me?!" said Megaman, while grunting.

"Hey, I'm not that heavy," said Ness. "Say that to Wario."

The two made it to the top.

Goku and Naruto went up together. They dodged almost every one of the ice cubes, but not for long. Naruto got hit with an ice cube and he fell. Zelda squirted water on Naruto. The ice melted and he started climbing again. (A/n: I know right. That doesn't even make sense. BUT IT IS TODAY!) They made it to the top. (Aka: Naruto and Goku.)

Sora and Ichigo were climbing together. Sora kept hitting the ice cubes with his big key. Naruto was in front of him, so he knew that he was safe. That's when Sora's key broke.

"Oh no," said Naruto.

He sprung over to the other side of the mountain, Sora watching him do it.

"Sora, watch out!" Naruto warned.

He looked up. An ice cube was coming for him. He jumped over to Naruto's side, but before the ice cube got his hand and pulled him down, and the worst thing was this: He was holding on to Naruto when he got caught by the ice cube. So, Sora sent Naruto down with him. And hit the very bottom.

Yoshi and Pikachu climbed with no ice cubes in their way, well not for long.

"You need some help, Pikachu?" asked Yoshi.

"No," said Pikachu.

"You sure?" asked Yoshi, pointing up.

Pikachu looked up. An ice cube was coming right for him.

"I take that back!" said Pikachu.

"Told ya," said Yoshi. "Jump over here."

Pikachu jumped over to Yoshi. The ice cube going for him went for Naruto and Sora, who were climbing again, but got hit back down. The 2 got to the top and Blue Team won.

"Elimination Night, Red Team," said Luigi.

-Elimination Night (After everyone's voted)-

"Tonight, the person going home is….

… Sora," said Luigi.

"Aww man," said Sora. He went to the bye-bye boat.

"Tune in for the next episode of Total Drama Island," said Luigi.


End file.
